1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for applying adhesives which comprises an adhesive chamber, the front side of which is closed by an adhesive roller with a vertical rotational axis which, in cooperation with one vertical side wall of the chamber, delimits a return gap for the unremoved adhesive. A sealing roller is arranged parallel to the adhesive roller, forms a gap for the adhesive in cooperation with the adhesive application roller and is sealed relative to the other vertical side wall of the chamber by sealing elements. A glue application roller can be adjusted such that it adjoins the adhesive roller, receives preferably formatted glue sections from the adhesive roller and transfers the glue sections to the work pieces on which the glue needs to be applied.
2. Description of Related Art
DE-PS 29 48 745 discloses a device for applying adhesives which comprises a chamber that accommodates the adhesive. The open vertical front side of the chamber is closed by an adhesive roller with a vertical rotational axis and one respective sealing roller arranged on both sides of the adhesive roller. In this case, the sealing rollers are driven in a direction opposite to the adhesive roller at a higher peripheral speed. The sealing rollers delimit gaps for the adhesive in cooperation with the adhesive roller. In addition, the sealing rollers are sealed relative to the vertical side walls of the chamber by doctor blades fastened to the sealing rollers. In this known device for applying adhesives, one side of the lateral sealing rollers delimits an outlet gap such that a film of adhesive with the desired thickness is able to form on the adhesive roller. The other side of these sealing rollers delimits an inlet gap that prevents the accumulation and uncontrolled discharge of the unremoved adhesive. The doctor blades tightly adjoin both sealing rollers so that there remains no gap through which the adhesive can be discharged from the supply container.
In one known device for applying adhesives of the initially mentioned type, the open vertical side of the glue chamber is closed by the adhesive roller and only one sealing roller. In this way, the structural design of this device is simplified to a certain degree. In this case, the sealing roller is sealed relative to the second vertical side wall of the adhesive chamber by a doctor blade fastened to the sealing roller. One disadvantage of this known device can be seen in the return gap for the unremoved adhesive between the adhesive roller and the vertical edge of the first side wall of the adhesive chamber. This disadvantage is present because turbulence that increases the pressure can occur in the adhesive chamber due to the rotating rollers. This turbulence causes an accumulation of the adhesive in front of the return gap such that the accumulated adhesive is discharged in an uncontrolled fashion and can cause bothersome soiling of the machine and system parts.